Tarde
by A.Mars
Summary: Porque no importa cuántas veces te lo adviertan, hay veces que queremos seguir siendo tontas y testarudas... Pero cuando queremos reaccionar ya es demasiado tarde. -ONE SHOT-


**Buenas nochees chicas! Aquí estoy yo nuevamente con una nueva historia, muy cortita y bastante triste, totalmente distinta a lo que usualmente escribo, pero era algo que estaba rondando mi mente desde hace días.**

 **Como lo saben, los personajes son propiedad de , la historia sí es mía!**

 **Espero la disfruten.**

 **-XOXO-**

Me lo advirtieron, claro que me lo advirtieron. Incluso antes de que llegaras a mí. 

Tu hermana solía hablar de ti, sabía que eras el chico problemático y con vicios que cualquiera debería evitar. 

Pero entonces llegaste tú, con tu sonrisa torcida, tus ojos que parecían leerme por completo, tu actitud de chico malo que conjuntamente con esa moto en la que tanto disfrutamos resultaban ser la combinación perfecta para idiotizarme y hacerme caer ante ti sin medir las consecuencias. 

Para ese entonces no sólo fue Alice quien me lo advirtió, todos mis amigos lo hicieron, mis padres –e incluso los tuyos-. Pero yo me negué a prestarles atención, me sentí atraída hacia ti como una polilla a la luz. Yo y mi estúpido pensar de que lograría hacerte cambiar, que sólo necesitabas un poco de amor... ¡Qué ilusa fui! 

Pero ¿Quién podía culparme?, si tus besos eran capaces de llevarme al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo. 

Lo soportaba todo, tus constantes malos tratos, tu costumbre de minimizarme frente a los demás, tus ideales de que sólo tú tenía siempre la razón, tu egoísmo, tus celos irracionales... Dios, sí que eran irracionales tus celos, ¿es que acaso no te dabas cuenta que yo no era capaz de ver a alguien más?

Estaba tan enamorada, tan estúpidamente enamorada que a pesar de todo, yo no quería estar con alguien más. 

Perdí muchas amistades desde que te conocí, y sí, reconozco que fue mi culpa. 

La única que permaneció ahí fue tu hermana, quien no perdía la oportunidad de salvarme de esta locura, pero ella sólo obtenía malas respuestas de mi parte.

Demonios, Alice y yo peleamos incontables veces por ti. 

Pero había tomado una decisión, después de tanto tiempo lo había hecho. 

**-"¡No te quiero ver nuevamente con ese tal Jacob!"-**  
Íbamos en tu moto y yo soportaba uno de tus nuevos ataques de celos. 

Me aferraba a ti y te sentía temblar a causa de la ira, pero esta vez no me atemorizaba... ya había tomado mi decisión. 

Casi me río de ti y tus celos, si tan sólo vieras un poco más allá de tus narices te darías cuenta que Jacob primero se enamoraría de ti que de mí. 

Pero no me molestaría en aclararlo, ya no. Ya nada importaba, hasta hoy llegaría la Isabella estúpida, hasta aquí llegaría mi historia con Edward Cullen. 

Lástima que tomé mi decisión tan tarde, demasiado tarde diría yo. 

…Todo sucedió tan rápido… 

Tú seguías gritando y manejando como un desquiciado cuando todo pasó. 

Irónicamente a lo que nunca tuve miedo fue a tu forma de manejar, siempre supe que eras el mejor conductor que podría existir, pero ninguno de los dos contaba con ese automóvil que apareció de la nada sin darte tiempo a reaccionar. 

Sólo sentí el fuerte golpe que me elevó fuera de tu motocicleta, y el dolor al aterrizar contra el duro pavimento. 

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió cuando llegaste a mi lado, yo estaba por perder el conocimiento, lo sabía. 

**-"¡Bella!"-** Escuché tu grito desesperado. Tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y a pesar de la densa oscuridad que me envolvía poco a poco podía ver tu rostro crispado, asustado y las lágrimas llenaban tus ojos. 

Intenté responderte, juro que lo intenté pero no podía, ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria. 

**-"Bella por favor reacciona, no te dejes vencer amor ¡No lo hagas!"-** Pero ambos sabíamos que aquello era imposible, no había mucho que hacer.  
 **-"Te amo Bella, no me abandones por favor"-** llorabas desesperado y yo sentía que mi corazón se hacía pequeño.

No sé si me sentía así por verte así o por el hecho de que en los dos años que teníamos juntos, jamás habías dicho que me amabas, aunque yo te lo decía muy seguido... ahora lo sabía, aunque no en las circunstancias que siempre lo imaginé.

 **-"Perdóname amor, ¡perdóname!"-** seguías gritando y no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza necesaria para responderte, era lo último que quería hacer. 

**-"Te perdono Edward"-** logré responderte, porque a pesar de todo yo te perdonaba, mi amor por ti aún era tan grande que era capaz de perdonarte. Y a pesar de todo, quería liberarte. 

Por un momento vi la esperanza en tus ojos cuando me escuchaste hablar, supe que pensaste que aún había una posibilidad. Pero esa habilidad que tenías para leerme te sirvió para ver algo más, entendiste lo que yo había entendido desde que caí en el pavimento... ya no había marcha atrás y lloraste aún más. 

**-"Te amo, siempre lo hice"-** fue lo último que escuché cuando mis ojos se cerraron por completo. 

Si quizás hubiese tomado mi decisión antes nada de esto estuviera pasando... pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar al respecto.

 **-XOXO-**

 **¿Y bien? Tomates o flores? Espero que la hayan disfrutado, a pesar de lo triste.**

 **Me gustaría regresar con algo más extenso y más feliz, aunque el trabajo me lo pone bastante difícil, pero lo intentaré.**

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
